User talk:Russian One
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Candy and Soda Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley RE:IIBS Yeah, I want them done too. Do you think we should invite Staffan here so he could make them? --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 23:14, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Well He's not on IRC right now, so I doubt he's on CPW. And I have to go eat dinner right now. Sorry. --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 23:19, July 27, 2010 (UTC) IRC Continued I don't know how to create a templete, sorry. I agree with the article layout plans, only we may want to expand from there, so that we can have more information. Also, we need to work on the policy, and I agree with the ones you showed me. We can work on the sidebar next, and then we can edit the main page last, okay? Dark Strike 01:34, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Policies Okay, I can make the policies right now. You said you were in EST? Well, I should have it all done by morning over there, okay? Dark Strike 01:45, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! I am SO sorry, something came up, and I couldn't work on the policy. Again, I am SO sorry. Dark Strike 12:40, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Move I am move some policy pages to Candy and Soda Wiki:Page Name as it looks more proffesional, you may want to move the protected ones though. --[[User:Iamred1|''Iamred1]] Talk! 06:10, August 12, 2010 (UTC) RE:Unblocked Don't worry about it. I pretty much quit here. --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 21:50, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Admin Rights Hello. Can I have admin rights as I am interested in helping and improving this wiki. i am 3rd on the top editor and I currently (at the time of this message) have 48 edits. kthxbai. --[[User:Iamred1|Iamred1]] Talk! 16:52, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for making me a sysop. --[[User:Iamred1|Iamred1]] Talk! 08:04, August 21, 2010 (UTC) RE:.. I know. Can we be friends again? --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk''']] 19:50, August 22, 2010 (UTC)